The present invention relates to apparatus for removing solid particles, such as cuttings and shale, from oil well drilling mud.
In rotary drilling of oil and gas wells, an emulsion, or "mud", is continuously circulated down through the drill string and back up to the surface through the annulus surrounding the drill string to wash away cuttings produced by the drill bit. Before recirculating particle-laden drilling mud, the cuttings therein must be removed. Apparatus to perform this separation function is known in the art as "shale shakers." The apparatus is also referred to as "cuttings separators" and as "drilling mud cleaning screens."
In prior art apparatus, particle-laden drilling mud is deposited on a stationary screen panel acting as a strainer to catch cuttings while allowing mud to drain through for collection. To enhance the removal process by preventing clogging of the screen, the screen is downwardly inclined and vibrated. Other known cuttings separator apparatus has utilized an endless conveyor belt screen to catch cuttings and dump them off the end.